I guess you can only try
by SunshineGirl14
Summary: Hiccup is exhausted after a day's long work of chiefing the village. And that's how Gobber comes to find him curled up sleeping in the forge, and comforts him on the loss of Stoick. (Takes place one month after Httyd2!) (Hiccup/Gobber Bonding) (Hiccup/Toothless Bonding) (Now A Two-Shot!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! What's up? I hope you're all having a fantastic day! =)**

 **I'm not sure how good this story is, it's not my best work, and I think**

 **I made Gobber a little OoC, Soo yeah. But hopefully ya'll still like it.**

 **Thanks for reviewing and PMing me about the other stories I posted!**

 **Hopefully the next fanfic I post will be a story and not just a one-shot. =)**

 **So without further ado, let's get onto the story!**

* * *

Hiccup was exhausted. Well that was the under statement of the year. It had been a month since his dad had died, and he barely even had time to grieve. As soon as he had defeated Drago and the Alpha with Toothless, then he had become chief of the village. He hardly had time to do anything anymore.

He was always busy, he was constantly helping people. Like today he had to stop these wild boars from attacking Silent Sven's sheep. Then he had to deal with the twins who had released the boars.

Then he had to help stop a fire that Hookfang accidentally started. Then he had to deal with Snotlout for agitating Hookfang.

Then he had to marry the Yakison boy to the Lyison girl. After that he had to go with Toothless to stop a dragon fight that had broken out in the stables.

Then he had to deal with the twisn for causing the dragons to fight. Then he had to help clear some more ice, and help with building repairs. Then he had to settle an argument between to fishermen.

Then he had to help set up for the renewal of a peace treaty with the Outcast that would be coming up soon. Then he had to help build more stables, and relocate some of Valka's dragons which had come to Berk with her.

Then he had to help in a Scauldren extraction and relocation. And then he had to make the twins stop creating explosions in the empty whispering death tunnels from years ago, because the explosions were shaking all of Berk!

By now he was sore, bruised, he had a pounding headache and his bad leg was aching from being on it so often, hardly giving it a rest.

He was dragging his feet (er, foot) through the village trying to find some place to rest. He knew if he went to his house, then that's where everyone would go looking for him. He also couldn't go to the great hall fro dinner right now either that meant. And honestly, at this point rest took over the priority of food. Even though he was starving having only eaten breakfast that day.

Well by the time he finished walking he realized he was at the forge, and that it was as good a place as any to rest.

He went to the far corner of the forge, where there was some saddle making materials, and he sat on top of them, feeling drained. And before he could even stop himself, he was asleep.

* * *

"Well I've got my axe and I've got my mace! And I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking Through and Throu-oooooogh!" Anyone close enough to hear Gobber's singing winced at the off-keyness of it. Gobber continued humming this tune as he entered the forge.

He had nearly finished all the weapons he was making to replace, or fix the ones that got destroyed in the battle against Dargo. If he kept up the work he'd be finished by tomorrow!

He was going over to the saddle materials going to some for a couple of Valka's dragons who had found some new owners here on Berk.

But he stopped his humming mid-tune seeing his former apprentice sleeping on the saddle leather. His head was lolling to the side his mouth party open. Gobber sighed. That boy was working too hard. He had wondered why he hadn't been at dinner at the great hall that night. He had probably crashed here after working himself into exhaustion. Poor Lad.

Gobber noticed that he was looking skinnier to. (if that was possible) He probably barley had time to eat anymore with the way he had been working.

Gobber went back to the great hall and got some dinner, put i ton a plate, and brought it back to the forge. he sat the food down, then kneeled down next to Hiccup, giving the boy's shoulder a shake. "Hiccup. Time to wake up lad."

Hiccup bolted awake, as soon as he heard Gobber talking. His eyes widened realizing he had fallen asleep. He scrambled to his feet, stuttering, "G-Gobber! S-Sorry, I was just-I started to, I didn't mean to-" He started to explain, but as soon as he was on his feet he cried out, his knees buckling.

Gobber quickly caught him as he fell. "You alright laddie?" Gobber asked concerned, lowering him back to the ground. Hiccup winced rubbing his head but nodded. "Yeah. Just a headache..." He mumbled. Gobber raised an eyebrow. "And my leg. BUt it's not bad or anything, I think it's just been over used." Hiccup added hastily.

"Well, here. I brought ye' a bite to eat. You look like you could use it." Gobber said handing him the plate of food. Hiccup sighed. "Thanks Gobber." He hurriedly ate his food, as if he hadn't eaten in a log time, sighing contently afterwards. "Thanks Gobber..." He mummbled closing his eyes, leaning back against the wall.

"Come on Lad, you shouldn't be sleepin' here. lets get you to bed." He help Hiccup stand up. But didn't miss when he winced, not putting any pressure on his left leg. Gobber helped the boy to his house. Bringing him inside, and up to bed. Valka wasn't home at the moment. She was out flying Cloudjumper. And Toothless was off somewhere. Being the Alpha meant he had lots of things to do.

After Gobber helped Hiccup into bed. He waited a few minutes, thinking the boy was asleep, before turning to leave before he heard a small whisper. "I miss him Gobber..." Gobber turned around looking back at the bed. Hiccup had rolled over and was facing Gobber, his Emeerald Green eyes bright with tears.

"Aye. We all do laddie." Gobber said going back over to the bed. "How did he do it Gobber?"

"How did he run the whole village, yet still have time to do things with me? I barely have enough time to sleep anymore. Never the less do things with my friends, Astrid, My mom, Toothless. And it's only been a month. I don't want the rest of my life to be lie this. Always busy, never having time for anyone I care about since I'm too busy running the village. What do I do Gobber? What did Dad do?"

Gobber sighed. "He didn't do it alone. That's what he did Hiccup. He had me helpin' him out. Yer Mother helping him. YOU helping him, by keeping all the dragons under control, and the twins and Snotlout under control. You're not alone Hiccup."

Hiccup smiled weakly at his mentor, his eyes fluttering shut. "Thanks...Gobber..." he said, drifting off into sleep.

"Sleep well Hiccup," Gobber whispered, ruffling the boy's hair before leaving. Gobber went outside, about to close up the forge for the day. He looked up at the stars, seeing one shining brighter then the rest.

"Ye did good raising that one Stoick." Gobber said softly, Gobber's eyes never leaving the star. "I miss you too..."

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hmm...I'm not sure if I like this or not, I fell like it probably could've been better written...**

 **Oh well, thanks for reading anyway! =) And feel free to review or PM me! And next I'll either**

 **be posting a collection of one-shots, or a story. It depends on which one I feel like writing first...**

 ***sees that I already have several partially written stories* OR I could just work on those and post them. =P**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading! I love Ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeeeelloooooo! Hey Guys! What's Up?! Yeah, originally this was a one-shot**

 **But an amazing reader, flopy suggested the idea that this same fanfic, only with**

 **Toothless instead of Gobber would be great too! So this is officially a two-shot now,**

 **and I changed it up so it's pretty much the same plot, only with Toothless instead of Gobber,**

 **but since Toothless is a Dragon and Gobber is a human, it's really different too! So hopefully ya'll enjoy this!**

 **Shout Outs!**

 **(Ooooh, How exciting! These are the first shout outs I've ever done on Fanfiction since all my other stories have been one-shots!)**

 **FanWriter02: Thanks! I enjoyed writing this!**

 **thepurplewriter333: Thanks! lol that reminds me of the song in Cinderella. "Cinderelly, Cinderelly, Night and Day it's Cinderelly, stoke the fire, do the dishes, and they always have her mopping. She go around in circles till she's very, very dizzy, still they holler, keep her busy. Cinderelly! *goes off to write httyd parody to that.* lol**

 **flopy: Thank you so much for this idea! I never would of thought of it! =)**

 **And without further ado let's get into the story!**

* * *

Hiccup was exhausted. Well that was the under statement of the year. It had been a month since his dad had died, and he barely even had time to grieve. As soon as he had defeated Drago and the Alpha with Toothless, then he had become chief of the village. He hardly had time to do anything anymore.

He was always busy, he was constantly helping people. Like today he had to stop these wild boars from attacking Silent Sven's sheep. Then he had to deal with the twins who had released the boars.

Then he had to help stop a fire that Hookfang accidentally started. Then he had to deal with Snotlout for agitating Hookfang.

Then he had to marry the Yakison boy to the Lyison girl. After that he had to go help Gobber in the forge.

Then he had to help clear some more ice, and help with building repairs. Then he had to settle an argument between two fishermen.

Then he had to help set up for the renewal of a peace treaty with the Outcast that would be coming up soon. Then he had to help build more stables, and relocate some of Valka's dragons which had come to Berk with her.

Then he had to help in a Scauldren extraction and relocation. And then he had to make the twins stop creating explosions in the empty whispering death tunnels from years ago, because the explosions were shaking all of Berk!

By now he was sore, bruised, he had a pounding headache and his bad leg was aching from being on it so often, hardly giving it a rest.

He was dragging his feet (er, foot) through the village trying to find some place to rest. He knew if he went to his house, then that's where everyone would go looking for him. If he went to the forge, someone would need him to make something, He also couldn't go to the great hall for dinner right now either that meant. And honestly, at this point rest took over the priority of food. Even though he was starving having only eaten breakfast that day.

Well by the time he finished walking he realized he was heading towards the forest, He sighed. The Cove was a little ways away, and he really didn't feel like walking that far...But it seemed to be the only place he'd be able to get rest. So sighing once again, he made his way to the cove.

When he got there, he found a tree, and laid under it, feeling like this was the first time today he'd even had time to BREATHE. Feeling drained, he laid down, his eyes fluttering shut. And before he could even stop himself, he was asleep.

* * *

Toothless, was trotting happily through the village. He had just finished breaking up a fight in the dragon stables, and was on his way to look for Hiccup. He hadn't seen the boy all day. Hiccup was gone before he even woke up. It was true that Toothless was the Alpha Dragon

Now, but he honestly wasn't as busy as you'd think. _For Dragons, being the Alpha meant the dragons respected him, and didn't bother him for the most part out of respect.. So he couldn't understand why when Hiccup became Alpha, all the people made him so busy._

 _That certainly didn't seem, like a good way to be respectful to him. Making him tired, and his leg hurt from walking around so much. That wasn't respect at all!_ Toothless warbled. _Somethings, he'd just never understand about humans._

Speaking of humans, he needed to find his. He couldn't smell Hiccup anywhere near by. _He must not of been in the village. But if he wasn't in the village that only left one place for him to be._

Toothless, bounded into the forest, and all the way to the Cove. as soon as he jumped into the cove, he saw his Best Friend, laying down next to a tree. Toothless went over to him, warbling in concern when he saw he was shivering.

It was rather cold, now that Toothless thought about it. Not that it affected him. He was a Dragon. Hiccup on the other hand was very much affected by the cold. Toothless purred. _Sometimes his human could be rather stupid. Didn't he know he shouldn't be out in the cold?_

Toothless laid down, wrapping his body around Hiccup, to hopefully shield him from some of the cold.

Hiccup moaned sitting up. He smiled weakly. "H-Hey Bud. What'cha doing here?" He asked, stroking the night fury affectionately. Although, he coughed at the end making Toothless purr in concern. "I'm fine Bud. I think I just over did it today...like everyday." He sighed.

"I don't know...everyday seems to end with me more tired and sore then the day before...I don't know how much more I can take bud. All these sleepless nights, all these problems, I have to solve, everyday having to live up to my dad..." He hissed through is teeth, as Toothless accidentally bumped his left leg.

The dragon growled apologetically. "No, it's fine Toothless, I've just been on it too much." He grimaced, rubbing his sore stump. Toothless, licked his face, sadly, as if trying to tell him he was sorry that he had to go through all this, and that he was there for him.

"Thanks Bud. I can always count on you." He coughed again, into his elbow. His forehead creased in worry, as he felt his forehead, already knowing he had a fever. Toothless snorted at him. _'That's what happens when you work all day, then decide to sleep outside in a cold cove.'_

Even though Hiccup couldn't speak Dragon, he might as well have, already knowing what Toothless meant, just by the expression on his face. "Oh quiet you." He said laughing, scratching the dragon under his chin. Toothless purred happily.

Hiccup sighed, looking up at the stars. There was one shining brighter then the rest. "I really miss you dad." He mumbled, feeling tears in his eyes. Toothless moaned sorrowfully, laying his head down on his rider's lap.

"It's not your fault bud...it was Drago's..." Hiccup said stroking Toothless. "I just...wish he was here still...he was so good at Chiefing the village, and being there for me, and he was just so...perfect...I'm not...I just, I don't know how he did it."

Hiccup looked at his dragon, who only purred, as if saying _'He didn't do it alone.'_ Before licking the boy on the cheek _'I'm here for you Hiccup.'_ Hiccup smiled slightly hugging the dragon around the neck. "I don't know what I'd do without you Bud..." Toothless nuzzled his rider in reply _'I don't know what I'd do without you either Hiccup.'_

"What do you say we head back to the village and get some sleep? huh Bud?" Toothless warbled in agreement.

* * *

After Toothless made sure Hiccup got something to eat, and went to bed he trotted outside, looking up at the statue of Stoick.

 _'I'm sorry, that I killed you...I know it wasn't me but I still am sorry.'_ he thought looking up at the statue still. _'I miss you too. And I promise, I'll take care of Hiccup. I wasn't able to save you...but I won't let anything happen to him. I promise.'_ And with that the Night Fury, went up to his stone slab in Hiccup's bedroom.

And for the first time in ages both of them were able to fall into a peaceful, restful sleep. Neither plagued by nightmares of that fateful night. for once...Just being able to rest, peacefully, everything being fine.

 **The End!**

* * *

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed this but I gotta wrap this up here cause my laptop's**

 **about to die! Anyway thanks for reading! Feel free to review or PM me!**

 **And thanks again to flopy for this idea!**

 **Love ya'll to the moon and back! Bye!**

 **~SunshineGirl14**


End file.
